se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ruud Lubbers/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Helmut Kohl - Ruud Lubbers.jpg| Bezoek bondskanselier Helmut Kohl ; Helmut Kohl en premier Lubbers in de tuin van het Catshuis. Photo:Rob Croes / Anefo Gerhard Schröder - Sin imagen.jpg| Wim Kok, Ruud Lubbers, Gerhard Schröder (Ex-Bundeskanzler der Bundesrepublik Deutschland), Jacques Chiriac (Ex-Staatspräsident von Frankreich) (v.l.n.r.), Wachsfiguren Kabinett 'Madame Tussaud', Amsterdam, Niederlande, Europa, Wachs, Figur. Getty Francia * Ver François Mitterrand - Ruud Lubbers.jpg| François Mitterrand, President of the French Republic; Beatrix, Queen of the Netherlands; Ruud Lubbers, Dutch Prime Minister and President in office of the Council. EC - Audiovisual Service / Photo: Christian Lambiotte Jacques Chirac - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Jacques Chirac (R) shakes hands with the UN High Commissioner for Refugees Ruud Lubbers at the Elysee Palace April 8, 2003 in Paris. Chriac and Lubbers met to discuss the current situation in Iraq. Getty Países Bajos * Ver Juliana - Sin imagen.jpg| Oud-premier Ruud Lubbers heeft gisteren bij televisieprogramma Nieuwsuur uit de school geklapt over zijn contacten met koningin Beatrix en haar moeder, Juliana. Lubbers vertelde onder andere dat hij Beatrix had geadviseerd aardiger te zijn tegen de vriendinnen van Willem-Alexander en dat Juliana twijfels had over de capaciteiten van haar kleinzoon. trouw.nl Beatrix - Ruud Lubbers.jpg| Ruud Lubbers met prinses Beatrix. ANP Ruud Lubbers - Willem-Alexander.jpg| "Recordamos a Ruud Lubbers como un gran estadista con un impresionante sentido de responsabilidad", según el Rey Willem-Alexander, la Reina Máxima y la Princesa Beatriz en respuesta a la muerte del ex primer ministro. Foto: ANP Piet de Jong - Ruud Lubbers.jpg| Foto: Lubbers bij onthulling van borstbeeld Marga Klompé in 2012, naast ambtsvoorganger Piet de Jong (†2016). @2eKamertweets Joop den Uyl - Ruud Lubbers.jpg| Ruud Lubbers en Joop den Uyl (rechts) in 1976 ANP Dries van Agt - Ruud Lubbers.jpg| Ruud Lubbers en Dries van Agt. ANP Ruud Lubbers - Wim Kok.jpg| Oud-premier Ruud Lubbers is door minister-president Wim Kok met alle egards in zijn Torentje ontvangen. krant.telegraaf.nl Jan Peter Balkenende - Ruud Lubbers.jpg| Balkenende en Lubbers in 2004. elsevierweekblad.nl Mark Rutte - Ruud Lubbers.jpg| VVD-leider Mark Rutte en informateur Ruud Lubbers (L). ANP Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Juan Pablo II - Sin imagen.jpg| He was a practicing Roman Catholic, but that did not stop him from telling then Pope John Paul during a 1985 visit to the Netherlands that many Dutch Catholics found his conservatism threatening. Reuters Staff España * Ver Felipe González - Ruud Lubbers.jpg| Aankomst Spaanse premier Gonzalez op Ypenburg; rechts premier Lubbers. Croes, Rob C. / Anefo Italia * Ver Giulio Andreotti - Sin imagen.jpg| El 16 de julio de 1991. La reina Isabel II posa junto a los líderes del G7 en el Palacio de Buckingham en Londres. George Bush, Giulio Andreotti, Toshiki Kaifu, John Major, Francois Mitterrand, Brian Mulroney, Jacques Delors, Helmut Kohl y Ruud Lubbers FOTO: AP Europa del Norte Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Ruud Lubbers.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II gesturing to Ruud Lubbers, Prime Minister of the Netherlands. Photo Abaca Margaret Thatcher - Ruud Lubbers.jpg| Premier Thatcher (l) en premier Lubbers tijdens een persconferentie, Bestanddeelnr. Collectie / Archief : Fotocollectie Anefo John Major - Ruud Lubbers.jpg| Former Prime Minister John Major, centre, meeting with Jacque Delors, left, and Dutch Prime Minister Ruud Lubbers at 10 Downing Street in 1991 CREDIT: ERIC ROBERTS Europa Oriental URSS * Ver Mijaíl Gorbachov - Ruud Lubbers.jpg| Mr Gorbachev, Queen Beatrix, Ruud Lubbers. Kookie Habtegaber Fuentes Categoría:Ruud Lubbers